Painful Love
by xL0VEalways
Summary: HIEI&OC- Yusuke's cousin comes and stays with Yusuke. But while she spends time with Yusuke new friends (Kuwbara, Kurama, Hiei) she starts to fall for a ceratin fire demon. What if she deceives them? How will Hiei react? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter 1*  
  
Yusuke's Cousin  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hey, I deleted all my stories and changed my penname. My penname use to be Master Priestess. My old stories...trust me they all sucked! Anywayz, please give me any advice if you like or hate this. Please review, and don't be to brutel!  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys! Hurry up!" shouted Yusuke as she kicked some food under the couch.  
  
"Why are you yelling at us? You were the one that was suppose to clean this place up, Urameshi. What the big deal anyway?" asked Kuwabara lying on the couch.  
  
"My cousin is coming, and I haven't seen her for 8 years...oh! And plus my mom said she will kill me if I don't clean up" added Yusuke. "How nice of you Yusuke" said Kurama sarcastically.  
  
"Hiei, are you ever going to help?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Hn. Waste of my time" said Hiei emotionless. They finished there cleaning but froze when they heard the doorbell. "Hiei, you get that!" called Yusuke from his room. "No!" yelled Hiei with his eyes closed. "Oh, no problem...by the way, did you tell Yukina you were-"  
  
"FINE!" Hiei always hated it when they black mailed him. Hiei walk to the door and opened it. He stood face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair (just think of Kagome's hair from Inuyasha) and honey brown eyes. She had such soft creamy skin. She wore a tight white shirt with see-through sleeves, with a large rose in a middle. She had on black low-waist tight jeans with black platforms. The black haired girl had on large golden hoop earrings.  
  
"Hey Yusuke! You sure have grown shorter, but cuter!" said the raven haired girl as she walked inside. That last comment made Hiei's face match his eyes (not exactly, but you know what I mean) "I'm not Yusuke" said Hiei coldly trying not to show any emotio. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Mai, where's Yusuke?" asked Mai being embarrassed. "In his room" said Hiei. Hiei closed the door and followed her as she approached to the living room seeing a red head, and a ugly carrot top guy. Kuwabara mouth dropped wide open when he saw the beautiful goddess. He quickly ran and grabbed her hands into his. "My! You most can't be that beautiful and related to Urameshi at the same time!" Hiei turned his head disgusted by Kuwabaka. Mai was getting freaked out. "Umm...thanks?" she said as she pulled out her hands and turned to Kurama. "Hello, my name's Kurama and that's Kuwabara"   
  
"I'm Mai. Where my stupid couzin?"   
  
"Right here!" called Yusuke as he walk in the room. Mai ran up to him. For no reason she punched him but he dodged it then he tried to kick her but then she grabbed it and flipped him to the ground. "Is this how they greet each other?" whispered Kurama as Kuwabara simply shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I guess I win again" said Mai as she helped Yusuke up. "Yeah well, if you were with me at Dark Tournament you would have seen some REAL strength" grinned Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke!" shouted Kurama and Kuwabara in a unison. They knew yusuke was not suppose to tell anyone about being a spirit detective. it would really complicate things, not to mention the demons. Yusuke turned. "Wha?"  
  
"You are not allowed to to your cousin or anyone for that matter" said Kurama. "Oh don't worry about it. She already knew, she became a spirit detective before I was" said Yusuke.  
  
"How come we never meant her?" asked Kuwabara drooling a bit. "I was going to introduce you to her but she was already on a mission"   
  
"Yeah, I have been training harder than every, just to be as strong as Yusuke" laughed Mai. "Is that even possible?" teased Yusuke.   
  
"What your weapon Mai?" asked Kurama changing the subject before Mai punched Yusuke. "Oh,I have several, but the my orginal attack is the Spirit Arrow" she said as she aimed her spirit bow and arrow at a wall. It was pure red. Then made it disappear.   
  
"Anyway... how do you know about Yusuke?"  
  
"I'm a fox demon" said Kurama.  
  
"I'm a friend of Urameshi and I have a spirit sword!" laughed Kuwabara trying to impress himself....   
  
"Oh and that's Hiei, a speedy little fire demon" said Kur  
  
"So Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I never knew you could be nice to demons"  
  
"Yeah well that's the kind of guy I am!" smiled yusuke as they all except Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Okkk...How's it going with Keiko?"  
  
"Oh, she's still nagging me about going to school"  
  
"I didn't mean that but anyway, how's Atsuko?"  
  
"Drunk hanging out at clubs, talking to her friends, sleeping, the usual"  
  
"Well, it seems things haven't change but you did seem to fine some good friends, and some cute too" Mai said looking at Hiei. Hiei just turned away trying not to look at her.   
  
"Anyway, how about we celebrate by going to the beach" announced Kurama. "Yeah! Is that okay?" asked Yusuke. "Of COURSE! Can we invite Botan, and Keiko?" asked Mai. "Yeah, I'll call them to meet us their and we can ask Yukina and Shizuru, after they were with us at the tournament" said Yusuke. "I'm going to change" said Mai as she walked in Atsuko's room and closed the door. "Yeah. We better get into ours" said Yusuke. They all nodded but Hiei only gave a "hn". Yusuke went in his room, and the others left to get there swim truncks and meet them at the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Hate it like it? Review if you have any advice, but PLEASE no flames!!!!! I love getting reviews, not flames. You can tell me what I need to chane but don't be so brutel! REVIEW!!!!  
  
~  
  
I will only update, if you like it! Please review!!!! pretty please?  
  
~^_^~ 


	2. To the Beach

*Chapter 2*  
  
To the Beach  
  
~  
  
I really liked to thank Natsuki Sasahara, Jess-YYH, Sesshomaru01, Tears341, MercuryMechanics, and Kuramasgirl556, for reviewing! I love you all. I tryped this up during the night, so this is not the best chapter I ever written. Trust me! Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all at the beach. Kurama lying on a towel in his green swim truncks, Hiei standing in the water with his arms crossed in his black swim trunck. Yusuke was swimming in the water and splashing Kuwabara in his red truncks and and Kuwabara wearing his orange. The girls were in the restrooms changing. It almost took for ever for them to change. They all walked out wearing there bathing suits. Keiko wore a pink one-piece, Botan wore a sky blue bikini, Shizuru wore a red on-piece, Yukina wore a lime-gree one-piece taht matched her hair, and Mai wore a black bikini.   
  
"So you're Yusuke cousin. I haven't heard from you since I was still in diapers" laughed Kieko.   
  
"Well, I had to stay with someone since my mom is on a trip to France. Anyway enough about me. Why don't you tell me what's been happening in your world"   
  
"Well, I still am a straight A student, and life has been okay with me, but I really hate it when Yusuke doesn't tell me when he has to go on his little missions. You know?" said Keiko.   
  
"Well, not exactly. You most really worry about him." Keiko sighed.   
  
"Anyway, this is Yukina, she's a ice apparition, that Shizuru, Kuwbara's big sis and you know Botan"   
  
"I would have to say Mai is a better detective than Yusuke. Mai doesn't have an attidute of a monkey" laughed Botan.   
  
They rest of them also laughed. "Thanks Botan" said Mai.   
  
"Kazuma doesn't act like that, does he?" asked Yukina.   
  
Shizuru put a hand on her shoulder. "You have so much to learn, Yukina" she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"So, have you met some one you like?" asked Shizuru. "Well, I guess I am a bit attracted to Hiei" Mai said quietly.   
  
"I guess he's oksy but have you noticed he's like a snapping turtle?"   
  
"I haven't noticed"  
  
They arrived to the beach seeing the guys have already settled in. Yusuke turned to look at the girls. "Well it about time- Ahh!" he said falling into the water but got back up. "Yusuke, what is wrong with you?" said Keiko with her hands on her hips. Yusuke pointed to Mai. "What's is it? Is there something on my face?" asked Mai as she approached the water with her arms crossed. "It's what you're wearing!" Yusuke shouted looking at her black bikini.  
  
Mai looked at herself. She raised an eyebrow. "So what? It's called a bathing suit." Mai rolled her eyes. "That ia WAAAAYYY to revealing, I don't think you should wear that!"   
  
"I thought you were my cousin not my dad" laughed Mai. "Okay, but don't blame me when you are being harrassed"  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much"  
  
The agrument was and mostly everyone was in the water except for Hiei and Mai. Mai was sitting on a beach towel and Hiei sitting on a nother beside her. Hiei couldn't help but stare. 'Why the hell did she have to wear that!? Stupid human emotions. I have been with these pathetic humans to long' thought Hiei. Hiei looked at her long slender legs, and then he notices her twins (I really hope you know what that means, clue starts with b) Hiei then looked at her face. They could hear Keiko yelling at Yusuke and Kuwbara showing off to Yukina. Mai noticed that hiei was looking and raised her eyebrow. 'What is he staring at?!' thought Mai.  
  
"Hiei, why are you staring at me?!" Hiei turned his head.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, at least i know you can talk" laughed Mai. There was a long silence until Mai scooted closer to him and looked at him directly in the face. Hiei face immediatly heated up. "What are you doing?" asked Hiei nervous. Mai moved her fingers to his face. She slowly and gently touched his cheek making him turn red as a tomato. She moved her hand to his head bane, as soon as she touched the part where the Jagan was, he quickly grabbed her wrist letting out a small gasp, out of Mai.   
  
"Oh, umm I'm sorry. I was just wondering why you wear that, even at the beach." said Mai as she scooted back to where she was sitting. Hiei untied his head bane. Mai turned her hard to see a purple eyes on Hiei's forehead. Hiei put his head bane back before he was about to read her mind.   
  
"Wow. What's that?"  
  
"It's a Jagan Eye. It has the ability to read mind, and locate where people are"  
  
"That's so cool- what! You haven't read my mind my mind have you?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I don't read weak human's mind."  
  
Mai just gave a simple 'hmph'. and walked over to the water and dived in splashing Yusuke. Hiei just sat there. 'Why the hell am I upset? Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but why should I care if the human girl, is upset. I was right, I have been spenting to much time with these humans I am developing feeling!' thought Hiei.  
  
~~~  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Mai were all in Yusuke's apartment laughing and talking. Mai served some of her chocolate covered lemon squares. Mai was wearing a dark blue mini skirt and a white top.   
  
"Mai, these lemon squares are really good" said Kurama taking bites out of his chocolate covered lemon squares.   
  
"Thanks Kurama, I have been cooking since I was little. I only had to cook when my mom grounded me for beating some one up" laughed Mai but stopped when her watch beeped. She stood up and looked at her watch.   
  
"What's the problem, Mai?"  
  
"Ummmm....Yusuke I have to go meet some one. Do you mind cleaning up?" asked Mai going to her room.   
  
"Well, I don't know if I could clean up!" shouted Yusuke, trying to sound loud so Mai could hear. Mai walked out her rooom wearing a black mini skirt, and a red tanktop with a black jacket that reached to her knees.   
  
"Where are you off to?" asked Yusuke grabbing more of her lemon squares.  
  
"I told you, I have to meet some one, I'll be back late. Bye!" she said and left the room.   
  
"Hey Hiei" said Yusuke. Hiei turned.  
  
"I saw you and Mai at the beach I couldn't help but noticed you were snuggly" laughed Yusuke. Hiei face turned pink.  
  
"Shut up detective!"   
  
"Aww, c'mon you know you like her"  
  
"I like no one!"   
  
They all laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai walked down the street through the park and into the deep woods to see some hooded guys. They all wore hoods but when they saw Mai approach they took off they took off there hoods and greeted her friendly.  
  
"Welcome Mai, I'm surprised you showed up" said Blade. He had short silver hair and narrowed red eyes. Blade was a fire demon.  
  
"I showed up to talk to you, so please dismiss your mingets." she said coldly. Blade smirked and snapped his fingers. The little demons only ran.   
  
"What is it you want, Mai?"  
  
"I want out"  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to do this any more"  
  
"But you have no choice Mai"  
  
"I do have have choice and I choose to stay with my cousin, and for get I ever meant you"  
  
"As I said you have NO choice...."  
  
Blade held out a beautiful pure silver orb.   
  
"YOU BASTARD! You wouldn't?"  
  
"Oh but I would" Blade said as he slightly tighten his grip on the orb. Mai gasp and fell on her knees one arm on the ground and the other around her waist. Blade loosed his grip and simply leftb without saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mai walked home slowly and stepped inside her apartment to fine Yusuke snoring. She walked to her room and fell asleep. Tears spilled out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara,... Hiei"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this isn't the best but please review and tell me what you think! Trust me the next chapter will have a little romance between Hiei and Mai!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~^_^~ 


	3. First the Movies and then the KISS!

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sesshomaru01!!!!! I would like to thank and give gratitude to Sesshomaru01, the ONLY person that reviewed my second chapter. I know this story is probably like all the rest but please review and at least tell me what you think! Don't be shy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai woke up to see Yusuke, wasn't in his room. She was still wearing her silk white pajamas. Mai walked slowly to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower, then brushed her teeth and changed into some of her clean clothes. She slipped on black mini skirt with a light turquoise tank top that revealed her stomach. Mai went to the kitchen to make her some breakfest. She ate scramble eggs, crispy bacon, toast, and drank apple juice. She was so bored...well, at least until the doorbell rang. Mai got up and walked to the door. When she opened the door she saw a cute guy wearing a black cape standing there. Yes, the one and only Hiei.  
  
"Oh, hey Hiei! Do you know where Yusuke is?"  
  
"Yusuke is out with Keiko" he said as he walked in the apartment and sat down on a couch.   
  
"Well, then why are you here?"  
  
"What else is there to do?" he said as he laied back.  
  
"Well, then while you're here. Do you want to do something together?" asked Mai as she sat down next to Hiei.  
  
"What makes you think I would want to?" he asked as he closed his eyes. Mai just gave a simple 'hmph!'.   
  
"Well, like you said. You have nothing else to do. So why don't you and me go to the movies?"  
  
"What's the movies?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain but would you like to go with me?"  
  
Hiei really wanted to go with Mai but didn't want to show any human emotions. He hated to develop feelings for a human, especially for a girl who is also Yusuke Urameshi's cousin. But although he had to admit...she was rather good-looking, and seems to be smart. Hiei sighed. "Fine, I'll go"  
  
"Great! Let's go" without warning Mai grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. "Stop dragging me! I can walk on my own" said Hiei coldly. Mai finally let go. They walked for awhile and there was complete silence until Mai broke it.   
  
"I was wondering, who's your sister?"  
  
"How'd you know I had a sister?"  
  
"Yusuke, of course"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know since Yukina told me that she was searching for her brother"  
  
The sound of her sister's name caused him to stop walking. It took awhile for Mai to notice. She turned her head to see Hiei was looking down. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my gosh! You are Yukina's brother!" cried Mai but Hiei instantly shoved her to a wall and put his sword over her neck. "Don't you ever repeat the words you just said!" warned Hiei. "Ok...but could you please take your sword off of my neck" she asked quietly. Mai never knew Hiei would use such force. Hiei put his sword back and continued to walk. "Sorry" he said very very quietly that she wasn't able to hear. Mai smiled and walked with him. "We made it!" They both stopped and went to the get tickets. There was a old lady standing there.  
  
"Hello. You look like a nice young couple. What movie would you like to see?" asked the lady. Mai and Hiei both blushed.  
  
"Umm...we would like to see the Inuyasha Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass" Mai said. She grabbed Hiei hand and walked him into the movie. Mai led him to the top row in the middle. She bought some popcorn and sodas for them to enjoy. Hiei felt nervous and strange spending times with a human girl, especially one who is relater to Yusuke. The movie started and he turned deep red when he felt something warm on his shoulder. It turns out that Mai had rested her head on Hiei shoulder while watching the movie. Some where in the middle of the movie Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulder and relaxed a bit. Mai smiled. (A/N: I know, I know. they are falling for each other way to FAST, but hey I hate it when they fall in love on chapter 8 or 9. I love it when it gets straight to the point~! ^_^ Enjoy any way)  
  
~~~AFTER THE MOVIE~~~~~~  
  
After the movie Mai started crying and sniffling. Hiei rolled his eyes. "What are you crying about?"  
  
"The movie, duh. It was so sad and also sweet when Kagome was almost killed just to save Inuyasha from getting killed, and my favorite part was when Kagome kiss Inuyasha just to make him change make to normal. I just wish I could love some one that loves me in return"  
  
Hiei turned his head. They both were walking back to the apartment. Hiei never knew he would actually enjoy spending time with Mai. Hiei sighed. He didn't like the fact that he had deveolop feeling for Mai, but he wasn't sure if he LOVED her. They both arrived to the apartment and Mai looked around.   
  
"Looks like Yusuke isn't home yet" Mai sat down on the couch next to Hiei with her hands behind her head. She laied back, and closed her eyes. There was a silence between them until Mai sat up and turned to face Hiei but he was facing the opposite direction. Mai smiled.   
  
"Honestly, I wish...I my mom could go on long trips like this forever. I always wanted to stay here with you and the others. My dad was always drunk. Leaving day, night. He really didn't care about me and my mom was always on trips to take care of me. It really didn't matter to me at all. Hiei?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Who are your family, beside Yukina?"   
  
"I never knew dad, and my mom was chased out of her village. She had thrown me off a cliff where a bandit of theives found me and raised me. They all abandoned me when I was only five..." He stopped when he suddenly heard soft sniffles. Hiei turned around to see Mai beautiful honey brown eyes staring at him. Tears formed in her eyes and rapidly streamed down her cheek. Mai placed her hand on his cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry that happened to you Hiei" She said softly as she gently placed her lips to his. Hiei was stunned. He was about to push away but something inside of him really didn't want to. Before Hiei could return her kiss, Mai pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry Hiei. I just couldn't help it, I only-" Mai was cut off when Hiei captured her lips to his. Mai closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Hiei placed his hands on to her hips pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The heat was long and full of passion. Mai released a moan. They finally pulled away and both there faces were deep crimson red in embarrassment. Mai stood up.   
  
"Well, I'm going to change. It's getting late. I'm sure Yusuke will be back soon" Mai walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed her clothes. While Hiei just sat there. 'Hmmm....that movie we watch. It really made me think...a demon and a human falling in love. Is that even possible? I wonder...' he thought about the thought of him and Mai and smirked. He layed down on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands on the back of his head. Minutes later, Hiei heard a loud creak from a door. He opened one eye to see Yusuke coming in.  
  
"Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Mai finally came out of the bathroom wearing a extra large blue shirt that reached to her thigh. "Hey Yusuke"  
  
"Hey Mai, what Hiei's doing here?"  
  
"He just came because he had nothing better to. We both went to the movies"  
  
"O_oo!"  
  
"?...What do you mean 'O_oo'?!"  
  
  
  
"You going on a date with Hiei"  
  
Hiei and Mai blushed madly. Mai shook her head. "It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out" Mai said. Yusuke grinned. "Riiiiiiight, I'm going to get some shut eye. That means you and Hiei can me aloooone. Hiei don't try to make a move on my cousin" he said make kissing nosies. Mai rolled her eyes and sat on a chair beside the couch.   
  
"Yusuke can get on my nerves sometime. He's just lucky I don't tease hime about Keiko" laughed Mai. "Hiei?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"In the Makai"  
  
"No, I mean where do you live in in the human world?"  
  
"Trees"  
  
"Trees? Isn't it cold and hard?"  
  
"Doesn't bother me"  
  
"Do you ever sleep on a bed?"  
  
"Sometimes Kurama insist I stay with him and his human mother"  
  
"That means you have no where to stay right?"  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"Then why won't you stay here" Mai offered. Hiei sat up and looked at her. It was almost like she wanted Hiei to stay with her. "I don't think so"  
  
"I understand. Just remember that my door or should I say Yusuke's door is always open for you" Mai smiled and stood up. "Good night Hiei, you know the way out" she said as she yawned and walked down the hall to her room. It was getting late and the night sky was as black as his cape. Hiei stood up and walked to the door. He walked outside and jumped to a tree outside Mai's bedroom window seeing Mai sleeping peacefully, after falling asleep on a large thick branch of the tree.  
  
~~~~MAI'S ROOM~~~  
  
Mai didn't expect this to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. 'Oh no! What do I do? I was suppose to follow Blade's command but how can I do that when Yusuke's my own cousin and I am obviously falling for the stubborn fire demon? I can't do this anymore. But...if I don't Blade has my life in his hand. If I don't obey he will instantly kill me. Will I have to take Yusuke and his friends life just to save my life? What will happen if they find out? I am so confused. How did Blade make me so obedient to him? If he still has my soul crystal. I have no choice....' Mai thought a lot about what she should do before falling asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I KNOW IT'S BAD AND NOT THE BEST BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!!! PLease? Pretty please? pretty please with sugar, sprinkles and nuts on top!!!!!??? ^_^  
  
~~~~~  
  
^_^ 


	4. New mission and new trouble

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I only write fanfiction when I'm bored. I just still don't understand why fluffy'hi'youkai would copy the exact same idea as mine! I can't believe! How mean if u ask me. You can see for yourself. I was simply disgusted! She copied me on how Yusuke was cleaning up before his cousin came, on how Kuwabara was flirting with her, on how Hiei answered the door because yusuke black mailed him, on how Yusuke's cousin's a spirit detective, on how she said Hiei was cute and LOTZ MORE!!!!!! How dare she!!!!!??? I might forgive her since she has reviewed me a couple of times...  
^_^  
BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT.......ok I'm calm...relaxed......  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Mai woke up early in the morning to hear loud laughters from outside her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and sat up. Mai quickly brushed her teeth and walked to the kitchen. She could see Hiei sitting at the window sill, Kurama sitting on the couch and Yusuke, and Kuwabra sitting there also (just on a different couch). Yusuke turned around.   
  
"Mourning Mai!"  
  
"Mourning to you too Yusuke. What are you doing her so early?"   
  
"We were just discussing our next mission" Yusuke said. Mai walked to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa. "Oh really? What is it? Hope it's actually something you could handle" laughed Mai as she stirred he hot cocoa sitting on a chair. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "The toddler said that our next missio was to track down this fire demon"  
  
"Firre demon huh?"  
  
"yeah, I think Koenma said his name was...uh...ummm....I think...Blade was what he called him" As Yusuke finished sentence Mai dropped her cup shattering it in hundreds of pieces by the sound of his name. 'No...No. This can not be happening! No what do I do? Master Blade is hunting them down and vice versa and I am in the middle of it' thought Mai as she got up. "Mai? What's wrong?" asked Kurama. Hiei quickle turned to see fear, and betrayal in her brown eyes. He was wondering what was wrong. Mai looked down to see the coffee mug shattered. "Oh, umm. The cup was a bit slippery that all. So, do you have any idea where Blade is?" asked Mai. Yusuke was still concern, but knew it was best to change the subject. "Well, not really...only that he's looking for us. It will save us the trouble from finding him" said Yusuke.   
  
"Hope not.." muttered Mai.   
  
~~~~  
  
It was then a ordinary day. Yusuke hanging with Keiko, Kuwabara playing around with his friends, Kurama helping with his human mother, and Hiei sleeping in a tree. Mai was walking in the park surprisingly looking for Hiei. She wore a black mini skirt and a chinese style red shirt and white boots. She had a pensive expression on her face. 'I wonder if I should tell Hiei. But if I do, it would only complicate everything. Yusuke would never understand. How the hell did I get mixed up in these things?'  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
It all happened a few months ago. Mai was on another mission by Koenma. Mai entered the castle, ready to take on the demon, Blade. Her knees were shaking, at the thought of what the rumors were in the Makai about him. Mai was wearing a blue chinese shirt, a black mini skirt, with white boots. She had on 2 black wrist bands. As she walked in the castle she could really hear the rats roaming below and could see tiny spiders crawling up the walls. "This castle's really freaking me out" whispered Mai as she finally saw a bright light at the end. She walked in to see a demon with short silver hair, and blazing blood red eyes. It was the powerful fire demon, Blade.   
  
"You finally made it to the top of the castle, I would have thought you would have brung some one for help" smirked Blade.   
  
"I can take care of my self you bastard. I don't need any help"  
  
"You are really going to regret that my lady"   
  
"We'll see 'bout that!" cried Mai as she ran towards him stubbornly without thinking. A bright red bow and arrow appeared. Blade smirk as he jumped back . Mai stopped and aimed at Blade. "Spirit Arrow!!!" the arrow shot rapidly across the air directly to Blade's heart until he jumped up dodging the arrow. "To slow" Mai growled and jumped up throwing a punch, but he also dodged that. Blade grabbed her elbow, making her feel as if she was paraliyzed. Blade punched her across the face seening her flying or rather falling to the ground. She quickly dropped back up and became more motivated to win even more. They fought for hours until Mai was kneeling to the ground with one knee. She panted rapidly, and she was bleeding and her body was aching for pain.   
  
"Give up now?"  
  
"Never" she said as she coughed blood out of her mouth.  
  
"I guess you should be the perfect one." smirked Blade.  
  
"For what?!" asked Mai as she slowly began to aim her arrow but she was to weak. Blade smiled and placed his hands together as small black/red orb appeared between his hands. Mai didsn't look the likes of it. 'Uh oh. I am trouble' thought Mai. Before she knew it the little orb we through her heart and the orb changed into a beautiful silver orb. Mai fell on her knees, and placed a hand on the ground for balanced, and the other placed on her chest. She started to breathe really hard.   
  
"What...did you...do?" she asked.The orb flew to the hands of Blade. "What a pretty soul crystal you have" smirked Blade. "You will be the perfect one"  
  
"You said that before. Now what do you mean by that?!"  
  
"You will obey me or you will simply die"  
  
"Die? me? You got to be kidding. I won't die so easily you ass!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"How could I be so stupid!?" said Mai as she sat down on a bench. "That's easy for you" said a cold voice. "Ahhh!" Mai cried as jumped out of the bench and landed on the hard path walk. She rubbed her bottom and looked up.  
  
"Hiei! Don't scare me like that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm glad I found you. I was meaning to talk to you" she said as Hiei sat on the bench and Mai sat close next to him .  
  
"About?"  
  
"This is kinda hard to explain."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, I have this big problem. I am being forced by this guy to hurt these people but if I don't he'll hurt me..."  
  
"You don't really have to worry about that"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have Yusuke and the others to protect you"  
  
"And you?"  
  
Hiei hesitated a bit than simply nodded. Mai smiled sweetly. "Thank you Hiei" Mai said as she started to cheer you and scooted closer to Hiei. Mai sighed then placed her head on Hiei shoulder, but that made Hiei a bit nervous and shivered. Mai laughed quietly.   
  
"Are you nervous or something Hiei?"  
  
"I don't get nervous"  
  
"What ever you say..."  
  
Mai stood you up and walked in front of Hiei. Hiei looked up and saw Mai smiled and saw the happiness in her eyes. She slightly bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later Hiei" and after that she walked down the path way back to Yusuke's apartment. Back to Hiei, he sat their awhile until her started to follow her home....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you have it!!!! Ok ok ok, I know the flashback sucked like hell but give me a brake! ^_^ 


	5. How do you feel about me?

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright! Here it goes! The next chapter.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai opened the door to her apartment and Yusuke wasn't there as usually. She sighed heavily and sat on the couch. She looked at the clock and it was 4:00 p.m. It was still early and she was wondering what Yusuke was doing and where he was for that matter until she found the note. It was lying on the kitchen counter and it reads: "Hey Mai, Kuwbara and I are going to a concert with Keiko and Yukina. We won't be back till midnight. Have fun." She smiled when she saw Yusuke has drawn a little funny-looking smiley face on the bottom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guess Yusuke's going to leave me bored to death" Mai mumbled as she sat up and stretched. Mai walked into the bathroom. She took a 15 min. hot shower the slipped into a long black skirt, and a red spaghetti strapped top with a pink ankle bracelet. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Mai looked in the freezer to see there are strawberry ice cream. "Well at least at least Yusuke didn't eat the entire ice cream." laughed Mai, but before she opened the box she heard a knock on window. She was a bit startled and looked up. She smiled when she saw a cute black, haired boy at the window. She walked over to the window and opened it and Hiei jumped in.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hiei. I'm glad you came by, but you could of used the door." Mai didn't want to ask why he was here because she did not want to motivate him to leave. "Would you like to have some strawberry ice cream?" asked Mai. Hiei nodded and sat down on the couch. Mai took 2 bowls and filled them up with delicious rich strawberry ice cream and handed one to Hiei and sat next to him. "Where's the detective?"   
  
"He went to a concert with Kayko and he won't be back until midnight"   
  
"I don't even understand why he let the human girl treat him like that"   
  
Mai laughed. "I guess it's this weird thing called love, huh?"   
  
"Stupid"  
  
"Stupid? Why would love be stupid be stupid?"  
  
"It's just this human emotion, that makes the person weak. I know I would never let that happen to me"  
  
"Really? You have never once had feelings for a person?"  
  
"I care for my sister, Yukina and Kurama is a friend, that's all."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do your feel about me?"  
  
  
  
Hiei blushed and looked down. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...I already know how I feel about you. How do you feel about me? Am I your friend or somthing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei was pretty stunned at what she said. 'She has feelings for me? How do I respond to that question' thought Hiei. "What KIND of feeling do you have towards me?" asked Hiei. "Huh?"   
  
"You made it pretty clear that you have feelings for me but what kind?" asked Hiei with no emotion.   
  
"Oh. I...well...I really really like you Hiei..a lot" Mai said nervously. Hiei was very surprised but a bit happy. Mai chuckled. "You probably think I'm really stupid. I mean what makes me think you would like a person like me. I'm clumsy, annoying and not to mention---" Mai was cut off when she felt Hiei hot lips claiming hers. Mai eyes widened but felt drawn in and returned the kiss after Hiei graabbed her waist and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck. It took while for them to part and looked at each other. Hiei could see her face was as red as his eyes. "Umm....Does that mean you like me?" asked Mai.  
  
Hiei smirked. "You're right, you can be really stupid"  
  
  
  
Hiei's response was a kiss. This time he kissed her harder and more passionate. He slowly kissed down her jaw bone and then started to bite and kiss her neck at the same time. Mai giggled. "Hiei stop, you're tickling me..." laughed Mai. Hiei took awhile to stop then smirked. He pulled away and layed back with Mai laying her head on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei placed his hand around her shoulder. "Hiei?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think you can not tell my cousin, yusuke and the others about this. I don't want them making a big deal out of it."  
  
"I was about to suggest that also. If that ugly weakling knew I have feelings for you, I would never hear the end of it from him" (A/N: He means Kuwabara)  
  
"Good."  
  
"I never thought this would happen to me"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I never thought I would actually have feelings for a human girl. I didn't really want to have feelings for anyone. It makes me look weak"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you didn't want to, you should have told me that in the first place Hiei..." said a disappointed Mai.   
  
"Look Mai I-"  
  
"Hiei, if you don't want to have feelings for me then you really should have told me before this whole thing happened"  
  
Mai sighed and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Hiei" She walked down the hall and into her room. She closed the door behind her and landed flat on her bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei sat there and shook her head. "I can't believe I said that. I don't even know why I care. They only person I really care for is Yukina, now I'm being in the same position as that detective when he's with that ugly human girl..." mumbled Hiei. (A/N: Yes, it's true. I don't like Kayko. 1. She's ugly, I mean you can never call her pretty. 2. She gets jealous so easily she should go with Kuwabara. 3. SHE IS SO FREAKIN' ANNOYING!!!!!) ''Might as well do what Yusuke does.....a-a-apol--gi--ze. Man, I can't even bring myself to say it....' thought Hiei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, really short, but I couldn't think of anything! I am opened for any advice!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
